What If?
by glittering wolf
Summary: What if things didn't go the way they did? Would it have turned out better or worse?


**This fic is kinda complex. I got the idea from other fandoms and wanted to see how it would translate to RedvsBlue. basically it's a series of one-shots based on what might of happened. I own nothing.**

* * *

_What if Church decided to go with Caboose instead of Washington, and left the grey freelancer to deal with the Meta on his own?_

Wash hurried past the defenses. He had to get the control. He needed to set off the EMP. The project had to pay. Pay for what they did him and to his friends. And he had to stop them from ever doing anything like that ever again. If the AIs remained alive there would always be the risk that they could just try again to make super soldiers, and even more people's lives would be ruined.

Wash couldn't let that happen. He could do this. Even with the Alpha's help. It was what he was trained for. He probably wouldn't survive, but he could make sure that the project was terminated.

He quickly ran into the room where the failsafe was located, knowing the whole time that the Meta was following him. He really wasn't going to be able to distract the Meta without Church, but if he could just keep him back long enough to activate the EMP, he could kill all the AI before getting killed by whomever they decided send to come..retrieve him.

Wash had made it halfway across the room when a voice stopped him in his tracks. 'Figures he would still be around to babysit the program.' He thought. The counselor started to try and talk to him, but Wash wasn't going to listen. He began to resume his walk, when a voice made him stop cold. The Director.

That son-of-a-bitch who caused everything that happened to him, to his friends, hell, he even caused all the trouble for the Reds and Blues. If that bastard thought that he was going to get Wash to do anything for him, he was sorely mistaken.

The Meta came charging. Wash reacted quicker than even he expected. With one big leap, he was at the controls and had a shield generated, keeping him out of the Meta's way. For now.

The Director, bold as ever, continued trying to talk Wash down. Tried to convince him to be on their side.

Wash knew there was no chance in hell that he would ever go along with anything that the Director said. Never again.

The Director seemed to realize that as well. "F.I.L.S.S" he said. "Deactivate the shield generator would you? Agent Maine, kill Agent Washington and you will get your Alpha."

"What? No!" The Meta advanced towards Washington fast. The grey soldier frantically tried to enter the codes fast enough for the EMP to activate. If he could only take down the project..

The Meta proved to be too fast. In one swift move, he shot Agent Washington. Then for good measure, sliced off his head.

Agent Washington was dead, and his mission failed.

"Now Agent Maine," the Director said in a self-satisfied tone. "If you ever want to get the Alpha, you are going to have to do exactly as you're told. There are many things that we are going to do together. Many great things."

"What about the Alpha?" the voices hissed. They had all pretty much become one being and it was hard to tell who had said what.

The Director smiled, not that the Meta could see. "You're not one for patience are you? I will give you your Alpha. All that you have to do to repay me is help me with a few problems that I have."

The director sent coordinates to the Meta. "Come to this address will you? I'm expecting company and I would love for you to meet them."

The Meta received the coordinates and was off like a bullet, tempted by the promise of the Alpha. He would do anything the man asked.

"F.I.L.S.S." the Director said lazily. "Send someone to clean up Agent Washington, and delete all records. I don't want anyone to know what transpired here."

* * *

The reds and blues waited. They knew that they should be driving for their lives right now, but they just couldn't. The EMP should have gone off by now. Agent Washington should have completed his mission by now. Even without Church's help, Wash was a badass. All freelancers were. He had to be all right.

"Somthings wrong." Simmons said wringing his hands. "The EMP should have gone off by now. Agent Washington is fast. It should be over already."

"I guess the Meta was too much for him." Sarge said finally.

"I knew we should have helped him." Simmons said mournfully. "We shouldn't have let him face the Meta alone."

"We weren't going to let him face the Meta alone." Grif said. He shot Church a dirty look. "Some people just didn't want to help." They all looked at the cobalt private.

"I couldn't have helped him even if I wanted. He needed the Alpha. Guys, I'm a ghost. I can't be an AI. I'm not the Alpha. I wouldn't have been able to help." Church said remorsefully. They could all tell that he didn't really believe it.

"Well we need to get this containment thingy to the police." Caboose said. Being the voice of reason for once. "That is what Agent Washing-tub would have wanted."

They all nodded. They were about to drive off when a voice made them stop cold. "I'm afraid that we can't allow that men."

It wasn't a voice that any of them reconized. Except for Church. To Church the voice seemed vaugly familar, as if he had heard it before, in a dream.

"Director?" he questioned. He was afraid of the answer. Afraid of how he knew.

They turned around and saw the Meta. The voice was coming from a speaker on his suit. All they heard from him was a variety of whispers, none of which sounded like they could be his.

"Why yes Alpha. I'm glad that you remember me." the Director said his voice amused. "You went through quite the ordeal, I'm suprised that remember anything at all. I know that this is probably a lot for you to handle, however I'm afraid that Agent Maine kinda needs you. Do with the others what you did to Agent Washington, we have no use for them."

With those words Agent Maine stepped toward the group.

"And after you are done there, I heard that there is a little alien that would be very useful to our cause. I want you to go and retreive him. Kill anybody that stands in your way."

The Meta finished job quickly and hurried on to his next mission. He had the Alpha. He had the Director to thank. He would do whatever that man told him to, and kill anyone that got in the way.

* * *

**What do you think? I love/hate this fic. I think that it's a good idea, I'm just not sure if I'm the right person to do it. If there is an event that you want me to write for, pm me or leave a review saying it.**


End file.
